Nightmare in Red
Nightmare in Red is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-eighth episode overall in the series. Premise When the Freak of Crystal Cove is appearing in Scooby's nightmares, the gang will have to investigate what's going on. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Villains * Monstrous Freak/Fernando El Aguirre (redeemed) Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Rogers Mansion * Sitting room (dream) ** Scorpion Wells (dream) ** Burlington Library (dream) ** Darrow Mansion (dream) ** Temple (dream) * Horatio Kharon's mansion Continuity * The sitting room that Scooby first went to in Stand and Deliver, is a junction between space, time and different dimensions. It can capture the best part of people. Most of the people from Crystal Cove have had their best part taken because of the cursed treasure. * The connection between Professor Kharon first seen in The Devouring and the "dancing man" first seen in Stand and Deliver is established - they're the same person. The "dancing man" is the best part of him trapped from the time he spent in the sitting room. * The gang went to Burlington Library in Night Terrors. * The Mystery Fellowship are based on what they looked like right before their house collapsed in Escape From Mystery Manor. * That Freak is what inspired Jones, Sr. to be the Freak of Crystal Cove first seen in Pawn of Shadows and revealed to be Jones, Sr. in All Fear The Freak. * Fred forgives his kidnapper who raised him as his own which he found out in All Fear The Freak. Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on March 29, 2013. * Daphne announces the "previously on..." recap. * The Monstrous Freak is nightmare figure that caused Professor Kharon to draw a room full of pictures of it. * Interestingly, Professor Pericles isn't among the still figures, perhaps implying that he never had any "best parts" to lose. * Velma's meltdown when things didn't make sense is similar to the Velma of the regular continuity's reaction in Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King. * The Hunters of Secrets were a Mayan group of friends who were first afflicted by the and were going to destroy the monster rather than release it, but were stopped when the Spanish conquistadors stole the sarcophagus because they thought it was a great treasure. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Danny Darrow's hair is blond instead of brown. Inconsistences/continuity errors and/or goofs * One would think that Fred would've had already confronted his fake dad after the events of Wrath of the Krampus when he looked after the gang's pieces of the Planispheric Disk. * Interestingly, Fred was more interested in finding redemption from the "best part" of his fake dad and not his real parents. From his experience with his parents it turned out that the ex-mayor turned to be better a parent all along, but Brad and Judy were victims too who should've also been given the benefit of the doubt. * Velma finds it hard to believe what is happening is real and needs cold, hard facts, and this has always been her way. Despite the fact that she already saw the real mummy of Friar Serra in Theater of Doom, and seems to forget that she didn't question whether the Wild Brood, from The Wild Brood or Amy the siren, from The Siren's Song, were real or fake. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set to be released June 18, 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Scooby-Doo-Mystery-Incorporated-Season-2-Part-2/18182 Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr.